


Dark-Edged Sunlight

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-21
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: What if Harry had had a sister- what's more, one with powers found only once a thousand years? Lily Jade Potter steps into the story and everything turns upside down.Which path will she choose- good or evil?





	1. BIrth

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

A man was pacing up and down a white, faceless corridor. Though there were many doors up and down the hall, only one in particular seemed to interest the black-haired man in glasses. It was the one at the very end.  
Suddenly, the very door that his thoughts were constantly dwelling upon opened. The expression on his face muddles, and rearranged itself from impatient to extremely anxious.  
“Well?”� he inquired. He hurried forward, addressing a woman in a white uniform. She smiled.  
“Come in Mr. Potter.”� The midwife led the now wide-eyed Mr. Potter down yet another plain, white hall and into room 52. Lying in the bed, a beautiful, red-haired woman was holding not one, but two sleeping newborn babies.  
Smiling, she whispered “One girl-one boy.”� The new mother carefully handed one of them to the man. Taking the swaddled infant, he watched as his daughter looked around. Smiling tenderly, he saw that she had her mother’s wonderful eyes.  
“We should call him Harry- Harry James Potter.”� He looked up in surprise. His wife was watching the baby boy. “What should we name the girl?”� James Potter grinned. “I know just the name-Lily Jade Potter.”� The red-haired woman gave him a wry smile. “Perfect”�.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX2MONTHSLATERXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Baby Lily’s mother was sitting on the couch in her home, tears pouring down her face- when the doorbell rang, she only cried harder.  
The door opened, and a tall, eccentric but kind looking man walked into the room. He had a long, long beard and half-moon spectacles that were perched crookedly on a nose that had obviously been broken once before. He sat down next to Mrs. Potter and put is arm around her and let her cry until her tears were all gone. Eventually, she asked, sniffling, what the verdict was.  
“I’m afraid she is indeed the avatar of this generation.”� Mrs. Potter started sobbing softly.  
“But-but-but why does she have to leave?”� Wept Mrs. Potter. “I’m afraid that Voldemort has become aware of a growing power which is your baby Lily’s beginnings of the growth of her power. He has also seen that the power comes from a baby girl, and if he ever set eyes on little Lily, he would most definitely know that she is the Avatar- as she is only two months old, she has no way of cloaking her power. We know that Voldemort is searching for you and James, and he may well find you. If he took Lily, there would be massive consequences which I cannot even comprehend. If she grew up around such an evil being, she would most certainly be influenced to aid him- and no-one would be able to stop her, Voldemort would become invincible. She must leave, and now before he finds out where she lives.”� Said Albus Dumbledore, for it was he. “Where are you sending her?”� Asked Lily’s mother. “I will send her to the island far, far away where those of her kind go at the end of their time. They will look after her and train her in their ways.”� He replied. Mrs. Potter handed him the bassinet in which Lily was sleeping. Tapping it with his wand, he muttered ‘portus’ and the basket glowed blue, and then the glow faded. Three seconds passed, and then it glowed a brighter blue, and disappeared. As the beautiful, powerful child was transported to the end of the earth, her mother howled unhappily and slumped onto Dumbledore’s shoulder.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX10MONTHSLATERXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
A long way away from England, 1-year-old Lily Jade Potter screamed. Waking with a start, her care picked her up and looked her over, searching for the cause of the scream. Stretching diagonally across her back was a lightning-shaped, raw scar.


	2. Deepest sorrow, anger and acceptance

Across an ocean called the Endless Sea, there is an island with no name in the normal language. It does have a name in Speech though. But Speech is thought, not spoken, so I can’t explain the name.  
It was a lazy afternoon, and the weather was perfect. It was hot; a lazy kind of hot where all there was to do was sun bake and laze around on the beach.  
I was wandering down the shore when I noticed a tell-tale glint in the air. Someone was materializing! I stood very still, and waited to see who it was. Suddenly, a hole appeared in the air, and someone stepped through. It was Dumbledore!!! I ran over and hugged him- I hadn’t seen him since I turned 14 last year on July 31st. Come to think of it, today was my birthday as well- I was officially 15. He smiled, but I could see that beneath it he was troubled. It’s a talent that my teachers call ‘empathy’. It means I can sense people’s emotions through an old branch of avatarian magic.  
Dumbledore came and sat down in the shade of a palm tree. I plopped down next to him. “What’s wrong?”� I asked.   
He looked really uncomfortable. “Lily…you remember how last year you asked when your parents were coming to see you, and I said I would talk to you about it on the day you turned 15?”� I nodded. “Well, they can’t come.”� “Why not?”� I asked. “Lily- I really don’t know how to put this, but your parents died on the 31st of July when you turned one.”� He kept talking, but I couldn’t hear him. There was a funny roaring in my ears, and all I could hear in my mind was that one line. I don’t know how to put this but your parents died. How could he have never told me?? “Well, you were too young to understand what I am about to tell you.”� He replied, and I realized that I had spoken aloud. “They were killed by Voldemort- you know who he is.”� I nodded numbly. Everyone on the island was interested in his fate. “Until recently, I like everyone else believed that he killed them because of the prophecy I told you about last year. He did- but there was also another reason. He had found residues of your power left around your family’s home, and he was searching for you.”�   
My mind was in overdrive. I stood up and lurched into the ocean, to clear my head. The water was wonderful, but I barely registered that. My brain was whirling round and round in endless circles. As I stumbled back onto the shore I told Dumbledore that I would help get rid of Voldemort in any way possible.   
The next few days were taken up with emergency lessons from Dumbledore on what to do in fights and cloaking my power at all times, even when I slept. “For if you uncloaked for even a minute, he would see where you were, your gender, your age and many other things about you.”�  
Finally, I said goodbye to all my friends and teachers, and we headed down to the beach to dematerialize. We were heading to Diagon Alley, where I would get my stuff for Hogwarts, and I would stay there until it was the 1st of September. I was to watch over my twin brother, Harry Potter, for his life was intertwined with Voldemort’s forever.   
Suddenly, Dumbledore stopped, and handed me a little box, the kind of box that you find jewelry in.  
I opened it, and found a delicate silver rope necklace with a little locket- the locket had a keyhole. There was also a silver ring with a star on it- a beautiful sapphire. The sapphire star fit perfectly into the keyhole! I opened the locket- inside was a tiny magical picture of mum and dad, and a little message engraved above it- With extreme trial comes extreme understanding, with new birth comes new love and life- Mum and Dad.   
“It was bequeathed to you in your parent’s will.”� Said Dumbledore. I smiled happily. My parents were not on this earth, but they were still with me, in my heart.


	3. From the platform to the castle

Nervously, I made my way through the crowd on the platform 9 ¾, and stopped for a second, looking around. There were families everywhere, and I suddenly felt lonely-really lonely. Then I saw a shock of black hair, and glasses! Following them, I watched as Harry and another girl and boy boarded the train. So that was my brother….suddenly, the train started moving! I hopped on and lugged up my trunk. Unfortunately, everywhere was pretty much full. People were staring, and I was beginning to feel self conscious. I was wearing my school robes, and my hair was down. Usually it is very red, like my mother’s but for safety reasons, I had transfigured it to be blond, I still had mum’s eyes though.   
I walked down the train, peeking into carriages while I looked for one with a spare seat. Finally I opened the door to a carriage with four boys and a girl were sitting in. the girl was just sitting there, and two of the boys looked like trolls! The other two were different. One was extremely arrogant-looking, though admittedly handsome, and the other was slight, with pale blond hair. I knocked on the doorframe, and the arrogant one looked up with a sort of expression on his face that said ‘I’m better than you.’ When he actually looked at me, though, he raised his eyebrows and said “I haven’t seen you around Hogwarts before”� in a way that sounded like he thought if he hadn’t noticed me before, I mustn’t be that important.  
“I’m new”� I said shortly. “I’m 15, but I’ve just started Hogwarts. Could I sit in here? Everywhere else is full.”� He smirked. “What, haven’t you got any friends? Tha-“ “Just leave her alone, Zabini!”� He looked shocked. I looked around, and saw that the blond guy had spoken up for me. “You can sit in here-you haven’t got a house yet, have you? We’re in Slytherin.”� I sat next to him and smiled. “Thanks. No, I haven’t got a house yet, but I am hoping to get into Slytherin.”� He smiled. “Cool. I’m Draco Malfoy.”� “I’m Lily.”� I said. “What’s your last name?”� I felt the other people in the carriage suddenly sit up and take notice. I knew most Slytherins placed enormous value on the so-called ‘purity’ of their blood. Luckily, ‘Gaunt’ was the name of the last descendants of Slytherin himself. Every proud Slytherin knew it too, and wished silently that they were related to the founder of their house. “My last name is Gaunt.”� There was shocked silence all around the carriage. I smiled softly. “That’s why I’m pretty sure I’ll be in Slytherin.”� Draco laughed. “That’s for sure!”� “Prove it”� said Zabini in a cold voice. I pulled out the necklace from my parents that I had transfigured to look like the fabled Slytherin locket. It was a great spell, and any tests done on it would show is to be real. There was awed silence in the carriage. “Wow.”� Draco finally said. Suddenly I was their best friend.   
A while passed, and in time the food trolley stopped at our carriage. “Does anyone want something?”� I asked. “My treat.”� They all shook their heads, except for Draco who asked for a pumpkin pasty and a licorice wand. I went outside, pulling out my moneybag. “Can we please have two pumpkin pasties and a licorice wand?”�   
“That will be one galleon dear.”� Said the lunch trolley witch. I handed her a galleon, got the food and went back inside. I gave Draco his food, and ate my pasty. It was delicious.  
Finally, the train slowed down, and everyone got out. I told my new friends that I had to go with the first years on the boats. They said that they would see me later, and Draco said he would save me a seat. Smiling, I followed the voice shouting above all the voices “First years over here! First years over here please!”� As I walked over to the little 11-year-olds, I once again saw Harry with his friends, and felt a pang of longing. Would I ever have a family? I told Professor Grubbly-Plank my name and she nodded, indicating for me to get into the boat with her.   
We finally entered the castle, and Professor McGonagall gave her speech. Then we entered the great hall. One by one, all the first years went up and were sent to different houses. To pass the time, I looked at all the different people sitting at the different house tables. For the third time that day, I caught sight of Harry, once again with his best friends. I was slightly stunned- he was looking right back at me. We had the same eyes too!  
“Finally, this year we have a new fifth year student, Lily Gaunt.”� Professor McGonagall motioned to me and I walked up to the stool, and placed the sorting hat on my head, before sitting on the stool. As I sat, I could literally feel the ripple of shock that had gone through the Slytherins and the teachers. Then I heard the sorting hat’s voice.   
Well, well! You’ve finally decided to come here, have you? Where should I put you?  
I wasn’t surprised at all that the hat knew who I was. It could see everything inside my head.   
“SLYTHERIN!!!!!!!!!”� There was an extremely large round of applause from the Slytherin table, and I set down the hat, and joined Draco halfway down the table. Looking back to where Harry was sitting, I felt a prejudice against me, a hatred of all Slytherins. I was hurt, but I soon forgot about it.


	4. Blur, Love and Fear

The next few weeks were a blur of fun, lessons where I finally learned about normal magic, and spying on Harry.  
That was pretty hard. I had to shake off all the friends I had accumulated because of my last name and wicked sense of humor (no I’m not conceited,) and send out a probe to locate him. If he was in the library, I went there and did homework. Eventually, I got tired of having to follow him around, and I put a probe in his head that would jolt me if he was in danger.   
I wondered for a long, long time what Dumbledore was playing at, letting someone like that revolting Dolores Umbridge teach. Then I realized that he had no choice.  
Often, I spent time with Dumbledore in his office. These were the times when I could relax, and I didn’t have to hide anything. He knew me inside and out, and I could tell him everything. One thing we often discussed was my loneliness and longing to talk to Harry. I knew I couldn’t talk to him- if he knew, it could be disastrous. But it was so hard!   
It was really funny a while ago when the Fred and George Weasley left the school in chaos. Most Slytherins were grumbling, but I just enjoyed the free time we got.  
And I think I’m in love.  
I was walking with Draco in the grounds one day when all of a sudden he stopped walking. Stumbling, half-muttering, but eventually getting there, he told me that he really, really liked me and he wanted to go out with me. “Draco,”� I said suddenly. “Look at me.”�   
He did. I leant forward slowly and gently kissed him. He smiled and I felt amazing- I had never been this in love before. Suddenly, he leant forward and kissed me back! It was so wonderful, so all-encompassing, that I forgot all of my problems and worries, and let go of all of my identity. I was awestruck  
However, late that night I was going to go to sleep, when I felt something in the back of my brain. I dipped my inner self into it, and found that it was a probe! It started to retract, but I grabbed it and followed it back to its owner. Abruptly I felt his mind touch mine, and I felt an evil so strong that I physically retched. I yanked away and lay on my bed, absolutely terrified. It was the mind of Voldemort! He knew all about me, the probe had been there for hours! I was doomed.  
X XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXVOLDEMORT, 2.5HOURSEARLIERXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Voldemort was busy planning something for the Potter boy, when he felt something. That something was a power, so strong that it could wrap itself around the world 15 times, and there would be plenty left over. His pulse quickened. The avatar had uncloaked!! He quickly located the source of the power, and lodged a magical probe in its mind. Over the next two and a half hours he leeched all types of information from the avatar. She was 15, at Hogwarts, and in love. All of a sudden her mind touched his- she had located the probe. Voldemort felt it recoil after it brushed his mind, and flee. Instantaneously, the power disappeared. She must have recloaked. Smiling, Voldemort hurridely wrote a letter to his spy in Hogwarts, instructing him to search for the avatar.


	5. Worries- a sub chapter

SORRY THIS CHAPTER'S SO SHORT, BUT DONT WORRY, THE NEXT ONE WILL BE VERY ACTION-PACKED!  
THANKYOU FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!

Chapter Five  
I ran and ran, up and down the twisting corridors that led 

to Dumbledore’s office. Finally, my head pounding, I 

reached the stone gargoyle. “Fizzing Whizbee,”� I gasped 

out, and ran onto the staircase, not waiting for it to 

take me up, but running up it instead. I knocked on the 

door, and waited impatiently for the voice of my closest 

confidant to say “Enter.”�

I hurried into the office, plonking myself abruptly down 

into a chair, and managed to say “Shields-down-didn’t know-

Voldemort- IN MY HEAD!”� Dumbledore’s face darkened. “Lily, 

calm down! Just breath slowly, and try to tell me what 

happened.”�

Eventually I managed to tell him what happened, though I 

skirted around the parts that included Draco. Dumbledore 

was grave, very grave. “Fortunately,”� he said. “The spy 

Voldemort has at Hogwarts is a double agent who works for 

me. However, to keep Voldemort from becoming suspicious we 

will have to let him know your name.”� I nodded.

We continued talking and eventually, I was calm. As I made 

my way back to the dorm, I knew that it was going to be 

alright.


	6. The Battle

One day two weeks later, I was walking down to the great 

hall with Draco when I felt a great jerk of pain inside my 

head. Harry was in danger!!! I stopped walking. "Draco," I 

said urgently. "I have to go somewhere." "Why?" he 

asked. "I just do!" I said. Swinging him around to face 

me, I kissed him quickly. "No matter what happens, I love 

you Draco." He nodded blankly. 

I ran back the way I had come, heading for the common 

room. I got there and ran into my dormitory. Under my bed 

was a locked chest which held my most precious things, 

tucked into a pack. I put this on my shoulder and 

literally ripped a square of air in two, focusing on 

Harry. I stepped through.....

And stepped onto the balcony in the Ministry of Magic's 

atrium. Looking down, I froze. Voldemort had his wand 

pointed at Harry- he said the killer spell, and a jet of 

green light sped towards Harry. Thinking fast, I waved a 

hand at a statue and it leapt in front of Harry, 

shattering when the spell hit it. Harry saw me, and looked 

extremely confused. Suddenly Voldemort turned around. 

Smiling the smile of a predator, he mouthed the 

word 'avatar'. I grinned fiercely, and uncloaked my power, 

feeling satisfied as he was physically thrown backwards by 

the outburst of power. But then my jaw dropped.

In Voldemort’s hand was a bright, metallic blue scale, 

about the size of a book. Even from where I was standing, 

I could feel it pull at my power. Kimokio scales have the 

ability to hold back an avatar's power. Voldemort knew 

about our secrets!!!

I backtracked fast, but not fast enough. Whirling his wand 

in the air, he pointed at me, and I could not escape the 

waves of crackling blue energy that he threw at me. As 

each one struck, I screamed and I weakened. Finally, he 

threw a wave of sickening green, which reduced me to 

whimpers on the floor. Then Dumbledore appeared.

I missed the battle that ensued, curled up on the balcony. 

But even I felt it when Voldemort joined minds with Harry. 

I dragged myself up, leaning against the balcony rail. I 

knew what I had to do. I vaulted over the railing, and 

landed 20 meters below on the atrium floor with Voldemort 

in front of me. Drawing on reserves of energy I never knew 

I had, I threw all I could between them- memories, 

emotions, water, air, fire, earth, stone, plants and more. 

But it was not enough. Lurching forward I grabbed 

Voldemort’s arm and wrenched him backward. They broke 

apart, and I fell at Voldemort’s feet, and knew no more.

VOLDEMORT: Hurriedly, he turned to grab Bellatrix’s arm, 

and heaved the avatar over his shoulder. Spinning on the 

spot, he disapperated, reappearing inside the Malfoy 

Manor. He pushed Bellatrix away from him, and gathered the 

avatar in his arms. He felt a strange, unexplainable 

attraction towards her that he didn’t like. He took her to 

the attic room, placed her on the bed, locked the door and 

left.


	7. Awaken...and Escape!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX2WEEKSLATERXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
I cracked an eye open, and then snapped it shut, but it was too late. The horror of the morning sunlight was imprinted on my eyeball. I am not a morning person! However, for some unknown reason my brain was up and running, so I opened both my eyes- and faced an unknown room.  
Where on earth was I? Disorientated, I scanned my surroundings. One wooden bed, four white walls, one white door, and murky grey carpet- not your average five-star hotel! It reminded me of a hospital room, plain and faceless, with no personality- empty, though I was in it.  
Aha!! I had spotted a window. I stretched slowly and laboriously, and eased my aching body back into movement mode. I swung my legs gently over the edge of the bed and tottered over to the square of glass. Through the window I saw a large front yard, with a neat hedge bordering the property of grass, which was obviously magically kept a luscious green color. Ornate fountains, flowerbeds and oak trees dotted the expanse, and gorgeous white peacocks strutted in and out and around them. A cobbled pathway wound its way up to the house from an ominous-looking steel gate.  
That was when it hit me. Wherever I was, I was a prisoner. A prisoner of Tom Marvolo Riddle, or Voldemort.  
*Sigh*

I sat back down on the bed, and thought. I had no idea where I was, though I knew that I was most probably at the house of a death eater. My wand was nowhere to be seen, as was my pack. My other powers were drained from the battle. That reminded me. How long had I been unconscious? That much Kimokio energy could have knocked me out for weeks! I got up and tried the door. It was locked of course! I closed my eyes and dived down into the core of my magic. There was a few drops left- just enough to unlock the door. I opened the door and stepped out onto a square of floor, with steps going down to the ground floor in a spiral. I peered down, then, satisfied that no-one would see me, I padded down the spiral staircase.  
I had intended to try to get to the front door, but I was distracted by an open door that led to a bedroom. I walked in, and noticed that the bed was made, and it didn’t look like it had been slept in for months. Then I saw a framed photo on the beside table. It was a photo of Draco- and me! It was from one Saturday when it was snowing, and we went outside……….  
Suddenly, I was jolted out of my reverie- of course! I was at the Malfoy Manor!  
Then I remembered what I was supposed to be doing. Regretfully, I made my way out of Draco’s bedroom, and down the staircase.  
At last I reached the bottom. I walked to the door, and had my hand on the handle, when it opened! I groaned, but I tried to sneak past the evil door-opener and into the sunlight. I managed to get a meter from the gate, and then-  
“Come back here!”� screeched Bellatrix. I felt myself being pulled backwards with magic. Snarling like a wolf, she grabbed me, and dragged me back to my prison. “Where is my stuff,”� I cried, but she ignored me. She slammed the door and locked it, but not before I palmed about sixteen bobby pins from her ridiculous hairstyle. I had taught myself how to pick a lock when I was little.  
I didn’t go out then, though. I knew that I would only be able to leave once I had restored my magic, and when I had got back to normal. That would be about a month……


	8. He came, and He came......

The next four weeks I spent renewing my energy in any way possible. There were many ways to do this, but unfortunately most meant that I needed contact with the outside world. However, there were three ways that had been designed for people who were in captivity. First, I could not eat any meat. This was alright, as the two meals I got a day were fruit and bread and salad and scraps anyway. The second way was to reach outwards through any sort of window, and delve inside my self and through out a magical tie to any elemental life. I could feed off its energy to boost my own magic. The third way was through memories.  
Because I did all three, I replenished myself much faster then it usually took. I was restless- I knew that Voldemort would be here soon….  
I fell asleep that night going over my plan.  
The next day, I woke up late. Really late. It was about 12:30am at night! I couldn’t wait, so I sat cross-legged on the floor, and pulled up my power. Wrapping it around myself, I used it to transport me to the front yard- I couldn’t go further than that. As I walked towards the gate, it swung open- damn!  
I started to run, and then I outright sprinted. Whoever was at the gate, they would not get me!   
I was right- they didn’t get me.  
But the person at the end of the road did- Bellatrix again! I tried to summon power as I was caught, but she held me fast with one hand, and snapped a blue, glittering collar around my neck. Suddenly, my power was unreachable. She had fastened Kimokio scales around my neck! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
I was transported back to my bedroom. Sobbing, I threw myself against my bed. I wanted OUT. It was so frustrating, all of this. I wasn’t used to it, and it was all wrong- my parent's deaths, not being able to know my only living relative, being in a cell. WHY???????????  
That night I cried myself to sleep.   
The next day, Bellatrix came up to my room. I rolled over to face the wall, and listened as she went on an on about how I didn’t deserve this so-called ‘fine treatment’, and if it was her choice, she would put me in a dungeon, or just kill me.  
I just couldn’t take it- so much was frustrating me, and this was the last straw.   
“WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, ACTING LIKE THAT? DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH ME! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I HAVE GONE THROUGH? MY WHOLE LIFE HAS BEEN A LIE!!!! AND YOU COME IN HERE< LORDING IT OVER ME, AS IF YOU KNEW WHY I WAS HERE!!!!! YOU THINK YOU’RE SO CLOSE TO YOUR MASTER WHEN YOU HAVE NO FLIPPING IDEA ABOUT ANYTHING HE HAS DONE OR BEEN!!!!!!”� As my tirade had broken, I had stood up and advanced on Bellatrix. I threw myself back on the bed, sobbing again.   
VOLDEMORT: He walked through the gate and was greeted by one Severus Snape. “Master,”� he said, as was his custom. “Severus,”� replied the Dark Lord. “How is she?”� Snape knew who he was talking about. “She is well, aside from probable frustration at being foiled twice at escaping. Voldemort smiled slightly, but it faded as he entered the manor and a wave of furious yelling broke over him. He looked a Snape with a slight smirk as Bellatrix rushed down the stairs, red-faced, and disappeared.  
“I will talk to her tomorrow,”� he said. Snape nodded, and left.   
ME: I lay there for the rest of the day, knowing that he was home. I could feel his power slithering over mine.   
That night, I couldn’t sleep, so I went down to Draco’s room to sleep there. I had done that a few times- his room always comforted me. I walked in, closed the door behind me, and was surprised to see that the object of my thoughts was sitting on the bed!!!  
He looked sad. “Lily…..I’m so sorry,”� he muttered. “It’s alright,”� I said quietly. “You’re here, and that’s what matters.”� He smiled, and I got into bed next to him, and fell asleep.


	9. Fatal Attraction

The next morning, I woke up with a jolt-I had had a nightmare. I was being chased through a never-ending tunnel by this... _thing_. I kept trying to see its face, but I couldn't turn around. Unfortunately for me, avatar dreams are as vivid as a normal day. i snuggled closer to a sleeping Draco, and tried to forget the maze of tangles that was my life.

The door snapped open, and Draco woke up. "What is it?" he muttered. I was about to answer when someone answered for me. "Well, well, well! What _do_ we have here? Could it possibly be- _love_?" I swear, I could practically  feel his smirk. "Tom?" I said. "Yes, my dear?" "Please, get stuffed before I lose my temper, I am NOT a morning person." Draco sat bolt upright, and stared at me. "What?" I asked. "You-you-how can you talk to the Dark Lord like that?" I grinned. "It's easy-you just have to keep in mind who he really is. Tom is a big-headed prick who unfortunately has a tad mor talent then the average wizard. Combine that with his freaky sadistic nature, and you get a self-centered, arrogant idiot. He's not really a 'lord'". Draco's eyes just about popped out of his head!

Then Voldemort grabbed me by the throat and slammed me against a wall. "Really?" he snarled. "Really," I replied, somehow straight-faced. "With an ego as big as yours, you deserve to be verbally abused. Since no-one around has the guts to do it or they're too busy worshiping your so-called 'greatness', it's my job. Now, seriously, put me down and let me get some sleep. I'll talk to you at an hour that doesn't make me dizzy." To my complete surprise, instead of cursing me into oblivion, he actually put me down! Tom left, slamming the door behind him. I sat down and Draco hugged me tightly. "I cannot believe you got away with that" he said. "Me neither," I murmered. I kissed him, and slumped down onto the bed.

A few hours later when my brain was actually functioning, I wandered down the stairs. It was time to explore. Most of the rooms were bedrooms, kitchens and dining rooms. Finally, I found a small living room with two armchairs and a roaring fire. I grinned. At last- true renewal. Even with the collar on, this would make me feel fantastic. I curled up in the fire and started to meditate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was rudely interrupted by "WHAT THE-?" My eyes snapped open, and I burst out laughing when I saw Tom standing at the door, staring at me in shock. "Relax! It's actually normal." I clambered out of the fireplace, and plopped down on an armchair. Voldemort sat down on the other, still staring at the fire. I giggled, and he bounced back to reality; and hastily rearranged his facial expression. "Well, where to start?" He pointed at my necklace, still transfigured to look like the Slytherin locket. "A fake." I nodded. "Yes I'm not wearing one of your horcruxes." He flinched, and I rolled my eyes. "Come on! You can't actually believe that I wouldn't

know. Look-if you take off my collar I'll show you what it actually looks like. I promise I won't leave." Tom's eyebrows rose. "I won't!" I insisted. "You have my word- I can't break it." Hesitantly, Tom reached behind me and brushed the lock with a finger. As his arms reached around me, I shivered. I could feel the attraction. Avatars have actually joined Dark Wizards before, when they were attracted to the Dark Wizard's power. The lock opened and the collar fell away. Invigorated, I laughed and waved a hand. The illusion fell away, and he looked upon the simple heart pendant. He reached for it, but I shook my head. "Another time." Tom frowned, but carried on.

Next he waved his wand, and my backpack appeared on his lap. For the rest of the day I explained my treasures, and the gifts from my friends. Then he turned to me. "Gaunt is not your last name." I shook my head. "What is it?" he asked. I frowned. "I can't tell you." Voldermort glared at me. "TELL ME!" "NO!" I yelled. Voldermort pointed his wand at me. "Crucio!" he hissed. My reflexes kicked in, and I shoved my hand in front of my faced-he was thrown against a wall. Damn! I hurried forward, terrified. What had I done? I kneeled beside my captor. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry- reflexes." He nodded. "Why?" I knew Tom was asking why I cared what happened to him. "Its called Fatal Attraction." I said. "Avatars are connected to Dark Wizards. The yearn for the opposite of their light, just as Dark Wizards yearn for the opposite of their darkness. Together, they are unstoppable. But they are too different, and it has never worked before." I swallowed. "You can feel it-so can I." I put on my collar, grabbed my backpack, and left.

VOLDEMORT: For a while, he just lay there, simply thinking. He refused to think that he could possibly be attracted to her- his captive, his prisoner, his century-old rival, the avatar.

But he could not stop dwelling on her face.


	10. Chapter 10

ALLO DARLINGS. My brain is on the blink and i couldn't think of a name for the chapter. Review w/suggestions???

 

 

Three days passed, and Tom left. Only after he left could I truly relax, without his mind entangled in the part of my mind I hadn’t hidden from him. 

 

Entanglement-it was such an intoxicating word-and that was exactly how it felt. The opposite of my being, he knew everything I had secretly longed to know. Memories rushed to the front of my mind and I thought of all the questions I had never dared to ask. What it was like to embrace the Dark Arts fully, what it was like to be powerful from all people abhorred, what it was like to be feared.

 

What is was like to kill someone.

 

I was terrified. Tom no doubt thought that I was somewhat fearless, but he had no idea how close I was to ignoring all I had learnt in the past year and throwing myself into the world of shadows.

 

Avatars are viewed as light witches or wizards. What most people don’t know is that when we were created we were supposed to remain neutral, and even out the balance. Obviously, that didn’t work. The first avatar to break out from neutrality, Joshua, chose to follow the light path, as did most avatars after him. Avatars were created out of pure magic, so although we were supposed to be neutral, those who were not naturally gravitated towards the light magic which was so like that in ourselves.

 

However, as we evolved through centuries we became more and more attracted to the Dark Wizards. I think at the time the avatars were afraid of what the light avatars would think. Finally, Starlet turned. She met Grindelwald on her travels. Grindelwald had heard of avatars but he had dismissed them as light purists. Starlet showed him how wrong he was-and they fell in love. Grindelwald was imprisoned while Star was searching for something for him. Originally, she did plan to rescue him but she saw a vision in the waves of the need for imprisonment. If an avatar is shown something in the waves, we must obey what it says or we will die. 

 

When Starlet returned to the island, she feared banishment. But the elders told all on the isle that we were free to chose our own path, permitting that we obeyed the wave-visions. It made sense-when you are timeless, black and white become grey.

 

Draco is gone.

 

 

I slept for a part of time that I did not know. When I woke I found I was really, really, weak. I could barely feel my magic.

 

I stood up and picked up my pack. I could do something while I tried to gather strength.

 

I dug around in my pack and pulled out a miniature cauldron and my potion kit. Unlike a normal potions kit, the cloth and metal box had two sections. One was normal with all you would expect in a kit. The other, hidden compartment was filled with powders, syrups, and other ingredients that almost no one knew of. 

 

I set the cauldron on the ground and poked it until it lit-thank God for self-lighting cauldrons! I carefully unzipped my kit and began adding bits of this and that. 

 

An hour later, the potion was complete. There wasn’t that much, only about half a flask. I crossed the room and tipped a little onto the windowsill. Instantly, a row of wild roses appeared, growing out of the sill itself. I smiled. Wild roses could never fail to make me happier. I packed up my stuff and walked down the stairs and outside. I needed fresh air.

 

The gardens were breathtaking. The flowers were in heaps and birds and butterflies were everywhere. Laughing, I ran and ran, ending up on top of a hill. I flopped down onto the springy grass and watched the clouds.

 

When I was seven, my favourite thing to do on the island was to climb to the top of the mountain in the centre and watch the clouds form. 

 

I lay there for ages, just resting. When I finally got up, I felt fantastic. Natural renewal.

 

For the rest of the afternoon, I just wandered-the gardens were enormous. There was even a miniature forest in one corner. I didn’t want to go inside for lunch so I grabbed some plums from a little tree and ate them sitting on the edge of a fountain. 

 

I loved to watch the peacocks strut around the place like they were all that mattered. They weren’t the only wildlife though- there were rabbits, deer horses, and fish and birds and-oh so many different kinds. I laughed and played and for the first time in my life I felt truly free. It’s a funny thought-feeling free in some sort of captivity.

 

As the sunset, I caught sight of something glinting behind a cluster of trees. I was about to go see what it was when I saw Severus Snape walking towards me. 

 

“Hello!”� I called cheerfully. I liked Snape, even if not many did. He was my mother’s childhood friend, after all. I only prayed he did not recognize my eyes. 

 

“It has been requested that you return to the Manor at once.”� He said somewhat stiffly. My face fell.

 

“Can’t I sleep out here?”� I asked. “It is soooo beautiful!”� He shook his head, but I saw a little smile turning up the corner of his mouth. I sighed dramatically. “All right.”� I skipped towards the manor like and excited child. I was about to go up the stairs when I thought of something. “Severus?”� I said. He turned around to look at me. “Thank you for being the one to fetch me. Instead of Bellatrix, I mean.”� He smiled properly then. “You are most welcome.”� He said. I walked up the stairs and went into my room, shutting the door behind me. 

 

There was a snowy owl on my bed! I picked it up. Why did it look so familiar?

 

Then I realized.

 

It was Harry’s owl, Hedwig.

 

CRAP.

 

Reviews would be nice ppl!!!!


	11. Letters, faces and sparks of a new understanding

I untied the letter with shaking hands and fell back onto the bed. As I painstakingly opened the envelope, questions upon questions upon more questions presented themselves in my worried mind. Why was Harry writing to me? What did he want? Did Dumbledore even know he was writing to me? Mentally, I shook myself and unfolded the parchment. 

 

Dear Lily Gaunt,

I have no idea how to put this. I have so many questions.   
Why did you save my life? You are a Slytherin. I am a Gryffindor. Slytherins and Gryffindors hate each other. And all Slytherins hate me. 

I heard that you were going out with Draco Malfoy- and that makes this even stranger. Draco hates me. 

Also, why did Voldemort recognize you? Why is Dumbledore not looking for you, or trying to rescue you? I tried to ask him but all he said was that it was your story to tell.

Why are you so familiar?

Please write,

Harry Potter

 

I put the letter down. My heart trembled, ached, leapt and fell all at the same time; for I could not tell him all of what he wanted to know- but I had to write-I had to write something! 

I tucked the letter between the mattress and the bed frame, so no ‘well-meaning’ Bellatrix could find it, and ran downstairs. Of all the things to leave out of my pack, something to write a much-needed letter with! I walked-no-I ran through the many halls of the Manor, looking into each and every room that seemed to be empty. As I was hurrying down about the fifth seemingly parchment, quill and inkless corridor I very nearly smashed into one Severus Snape. I began to hastily apologise and be on my way, when I had a sudden thought- hey, maybe Severus would know where to find writing stuff! I spun back around to face him. 

“Severus- do you know where I could find a quill, parchment, and ink?”� He nodded, and I breathed a sigh of relief. I followed him into a little study I hadn’t noticed in my urgency, and Snape handed me what I had asked for from a drawer. “Thank you.”� I said.

“What are you writing?”� he asked. I gulped. “Nothing.”� I said, staring at my feet. Great-really creative. Quick-a lie, I need a somewhat plausible lie! “I’m writing to Draco.”� I said, still carefully examining the floor. Not entirely believable, but good enough. I had to get out though-if Severus saw my eyes; there was no way he would not recognize them. I fast-walked out of the room and out of the corridor, then began to run, until I was up the staircase, sitting on the floor with Harry’s letter in one hand and an inked-up quill in the other. 

 

Dear Harry, 

First of all, I am sorry for the lack of proper answers in this letter. I am sure Dumbledore has told you that some questions cannot be answered before something very important to the future takes place. If he hasn’t, that is still what I have to tell you. 

Why did I save you? I saved you, Harry, because of who I am, what my last name is-what it really is-and that has nothing to do with some school house that sorted me into the place I would most fit-though, I must admit, it did surprise me a little. Everyone seems to put Slytherins all into one box. For crying out loud, we are not all ‘Malfoy’ or ‘Pansy Parkinson’ type clones. You have not met many Slytherins, so if I asked you if there were any Slytherins-no-people who were put into the house of Slytherin-you would most likely say no. Not all Slytherins take pleasure in bullying, or gossiping, and not all of us are so-called ‘future Death Eaters’. Not everyone in our house hates you. 

On another subject, Voldemort recognized me once again because of who I am, this time because of my…unique powers, shall we say. Not many have be blessed, or cursed perhaps, by what I was born with. Voldemort has been searching for me since I was born.

Dumbledore is not looking for me because I asked him not to. He knows I can look after myself.

Until next time,

Lily

P.S- I must ask you to not reply to this letter-it would be deadly for both of us. 

 

I gave the letter to Hedwig, and she flew off into the black sky dotted with sparkles. There was one piece of parchment left, a little square. Suddenly, restlessly, I took up the quill again and began to draw, not quite sure what I was even drawing. As time moved in a blur, the face took shape until it was finished. Even then I did not stop, but I turned over the parchment and began to draw a second face, trapped in the space of my mind, siphoned onto the page in ink, somehow given a little life. Then I saw what I had drawn from a heart’s viewpoint. On one side, Harry sat, chin in hands, staring at something I could not see. In him was family, acceptance, my brother. On the other side? The opposite of Harry, Tom, looking straight at me with a smug smile on his face-he was dark, oh so beautifully dark. 

I lay down on my bed, the picture clutched in my hands. I could not sleep, and as I tossed and turned the gate creaked and the semblance of comfort I had found fled. Tom’s mind invaded my own and I heard and felt him climb the stairs. He opened the door and came into my little space, and leant against the wall. The picture had shown me what I had to do. I swallowed loudly, and he looked at me. 

“I need a month.”� To both of us, the words were jolting and abrupt. He tilted his head, inviting to continue, and as I thought of what to say one thought careened around in my head, asking over and over again why I was taking notice of the shape of his face, the way his eyes made me feel like I was dancing over burning hot coals. “To travel alone where I wish to go, to decide…. to decide who to join: you or Dumbledore and Harry Potter.”� The two names made his face melt off to show another, terrifying face of utter hatred. I knew he was wondering why I would go to them, but he did know. He was just pretending not to know. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, he nodded just a little.

“I will consider your request and talk to you tomorrow.”� He swept out of the room, and I fell back onto my bed, left to the fruitless pursuit of sleep. 

 

 

Harry was sitting on the edge of his bed when Hedwig flew into his room. He ripped the letter open, is heart beating faster than normal, and read its contents once, twice, three times. Absentmindedly, he let the letter float to the floor, his mind full of questions waiting to be answered.

 

Who was Lily Potter?

 

XXXXXXXX 

 

Another day dawned and I sat on the bed watching the sunrise through the window. Sleep had not come near me-no matter what I had tried; my mind would not let my body rest. I spent the night planning where I would go if Tom let me. 

As if summoned by my thoughts, the door opened and he entered, to some extent awkward in expression. 

“You…may go.”� I opened my mouth to speak, and closed it again as Tom continued. “You may go as long as you wear that collar and make an unbreakable vow with me, promising to return by the end of the month.”� I nodded. The collar would be a hindrance, but a hindrance I could live with. The vow? There was no harm in it. 

The door opened again and-of all people-Bellatrix walked in looking disgusted.

“My Lord, I still think that we cannot trust her, she has kept all information about her power to herself, she may have some way of escaping the confines of the vow. Tom just looked at her, and Bellatrix flushed and apologised. Tom and I kneeled across from each other, his hand in mine. As our hands touched, I felt a little spark travel up my arm to my neck and I got goose bumps. Bellatrix placed her wand on top of our hands; we said the words and the fiery snake encircled my hand and his. The fire, however, was not the cause of my sweaty palm. The longer I was near Tom the stronger the attraction grew. Suddenly I was bumped out of my thoughts, as Tom and Bellatrix left the room and closed the door. 

I looked around the room as excitement slowly filled up the nooks and crannies in my head, making me feel light and free. I was going to travel for four whole weeks! I laughed, loudly. The first thing I wanted to do was wear one of my leaving presents from an avatar friend-a full travel set. I pulled it out of my bag and put it on, piece by piece. First, loose ¾ pants that were a sort of camouflage type brown colour. Then a loose, white tunic-type top that came halfway down my thighs with a beautiful black braided leather belt, that had a sheath for another present: an electric blue dagger-a purely sapphire dagger with an amethyst hilt, deadly to anything magical. I pulled on leather walking boots, shouldered my bag and walked downstairs to the front door. Tom was waiting, and at the sight of my new clothes, he smirked just a little. 

“I will take you to the Leaky Cauldron”� he said. Tom grabbed my arm and we disapparated. For some reason, though, the tightness did not go away when he let go of my arm. He handed me a little bag of galleons and disappeared. I walked into the Leaky Cauldron and went to see the barman, another Tom, one not so unsettling. He looked up.

“What can I do for you, missy?”� he inquired. I smiled. “I would like a room for one night, please.”� “Certainly,”� he said. “That’ll be 10 galleons.”� I handed over the money and the barman handed me a key with the number 07 on it. 

That day I spent delighting in my freedom, wandering Diagon Alley. The shops were beautiful, and I flitted about, trying on robes, wandering the apothecary and reading the books in Flourish and Blotts. 

That night I fell into bed, happy to be free to do almost anything I liked. 

I was drifting on the edge of sleep, when a blue spark-the sign of my people- appeared over the little dresser. I rushed over and touched the centre of the spark. It pulsed, and transformed into a parcel and a letter. I began to open the letter, but I almost fell asleep! I decided to open it in the morning, regardless of my burning curiosity. 

 

And so, the next morning with a happier heart I opened the letter. 

 

Dearest, darling, most beloved Lily,

We hope that this letter reaches you safely-we miss you terribly and many of your friends and teachers this be sent to you as soon as possible in the safest way we could find. Also, aside from well wishing and pleasantries we must address one or two vital issues. 

Firstly, a vision has been seen and you must talk to your brother immediately. You need to explain the avatars, and in particular the concept of Fatal Attraction. Furthermore, if Starlet’s place for Grindelwald comes up in conversation the symbol in the centre of the place must stay secret aside from the fact it represents the Deathly Hallows.

Secondly, no matter what you do you must obey any and all visions you see. Talking to Harry and others things that might come to pass will no doubt make you want to refuse what they show you, but you have to for death is the only other option. 

Remember that we love you no matter which path you choose, Lily. 

Thirdly, and infinitely more pleasurable to discuss is the package that (hopefully!) accompanies this letter. 

As you know, on an avatar’s 17th birthday they receive an animal companion of the sort that suits them best. Although you are not yet 17, we want you to have a companion for your journey who will not judge your actions.

Have faith,

Your Family

 

I smiled through happy tears and sank down onto the floor, tracing the tattoo on my right forearm that depicted a blue spark. The letter showed me that my family were watching out for me in a way no one else could. I picked up the package and carefully unwrapped it. Inside there was an oval-shaped object tucked in a basket on top of some silvery cloth. I pulled off the white linen covering the oval and gently picked up the beautiful, shining, multicoloured egg. They were right- having a phoenix would be wonderful. 

I packed my things and walked down the hall to the communal fireplace that had a bucket of floo power next to it. I threw some in and walked into the flames, and whispered the name of a magical café in Ottery St Catchpole. 

It was time to talk to Harry. 

For the rest of the day I wandered the little suburb, walking through a park, and even attempting to drink a the most revolting coffee I had ever tasted at a dingy little muggle café on the side of the road. 

Finally, the sun swapped places with the moon and I began the long walk to the Burrow, where I knew Dumbledore was taking Harry. About ¾ of the way there, Albus and Harry appeared a few feet in front of me! I laughed and ran forward, slightly nervously, and said hello.

Harry jumped, but Dumbledore just smiled. 

“Lily, what a surprise! What brings you out of Voldemort’s clutches to the Burrow?”� I grinned.

“Tom has given me one month to travel alone to decide-things.”� I was quite vague-Dumbledore knew what went on between avatars and dark wizards. Harry didn’t. 

“Why don’t you just not go back?”� it was Harry. “He made me say an Unbreakable Vow, and I have to keep this on.”� I pointed to the collar. “It prevents me from using any magic, and only Voldemort can unlock it.”� Harry nodded. “Why did you come to the Burrow?”� I bit my lip. “There are some things we need to talk about-about my magic and where I come from.”� “Perhaps you should stay a while.”� Said Dumbledore. I smiled a little. “I’d like that.”� 

We walked up to the front door and spoke to Mrs. Weasley.

“Who are you?”� she asked. Harry stepped forward to explain. “Mrs. Weasley, this is Lily-she saved my life at the Ministry of Magic. I was-I was wondering if she could stay with us for a while.”� She still looked a little hesitant, and Dumbledore drew her aside to explain a little better, while Harry and I stood there awkwardly. I heard words like ‘Lily’, and ‘Potter’, and ‘powerful’, and ‘once in a generation’. They came back, and Mrs. Weasley smiled at us. “Of course you can stay. Come in, come in! Albus, would you like to stay for a bit?”� Dumbledore shook his head. “I’m sorry, Molly, but I really must be off. Take care Harry, you too Lily.”� We walked inside.

After some absolutely wonderful supper, we padded up the stairs-me to Ginny Weasley’s room, where she and Hermione Granger were sleeping; Harry to Fred and George Weasley’s old room. I squeezed in between the two girls, and fell asleep straight away. 

 

I woke up the next morning to a scream and a “What the HELL?”� from two very shocked girls. I opened my eyes to find Ginny and Hermione staring at me. 

“WHAT,”� shrieked an irate Ginny, “is a SLYTHERIN DOING IN MY ROOM???”� I glared at her, grumpy about being woken up. “Ask Harry.”� I said, and rolled over to try and get back to sleep-but it was no use, so I followed Ginny the tornado and Hermione the shocked to Harry’s room. Harry was just waking up as Ginny stomped in followed by a quiet Hermione and then by me. “Harry, what the HELL was SHE doing in MY ROOM!!!”� Harry smiled slightly. “Meet Lily. She saved my life at the Ministry fiasco.”� There was an extremely long silence. Then Ginny said, “But. But…but you’re a Slytherin!”� I grinned, enjoying the scene. “Houses don’t create people, darling.”� 

We were interrupted by one Fleur Delacour with a tray of food, followed by Mrs. Weasley. The scene that came about left us all laughing, and soon we walked downstairs to the kitchen, and then to the backyard. 

At first everyone was awkward around me and acting like I was suspect of some random act, but after a little while they got friendlier and we got along well. We played quidditch, exploding snap, wizard’s chess, everything. 

Days flew by happily, full of memories of finally being able to relax and have a little fun with people my age. Harry’s birthday (and mine!) came-Dumbledore sent me some muggle sweets, and I got a mysterious package from a coal black owl. It was a silver bracelet with a butterfly charm hanging from it-I love butterflies. Whoever it was from (for some reason I thought it was from Tom,) they had good taste! I wore it every day. 

We went to Diagon Ally for everyone to get their school things. That was a fiasco.   
Harry, Hermione, Ron and I walked into Madam Malkin’s shop, and who was there but Draco. While Harry and Draco exchanged ‘greetings’, I attempted to melt into the shadows of the unfortunately brightly lit shop, which didn’t work. 

“Lily.”� Draco said, stunned. “Hello Draco.”� I said. “Where have you been?”� He looked at the ground, and muttered something I couldn’t hear. By then Harry had come to stand next to me-bad move. Draco’s eyes widened and I saw raw hurt and pain. “Your with him.”� He said. “Draco-“ “Don’t talk to me-you TRAITOR!”� He walked out of the shop with his mother, and I slid to the ground. I put my arms in front of my face, and willed myself not to cry. I would not cry for someone who wouldn’t even let me explain. Slowly, tears turned to cold anger, and I stood up, walking out with my friends-were they friends? Yes, they were. 

Luckily, the day blotted out the memory and I forgot about Draco and Tom.

But Tom would not let himself be forgotten.

Two weeks into my four, we were eating lunch out in the garden when I saw each and every face pale and every wand point to someone standing behind me. Tom’s fingers were slowly tracing my collar, making me shiver.

“I have two weeks left, Tom.”� I said, not bothering to turn around. 

“I know that,”� he said softly. “But what on earth are you doing consorting with…such scum?”� “Don’t say that Tom.”� “What will you do about it? You being bound from doing magic, what could you do?”� he was taunting me. One hand left my neck and I knew he was drawing his wand. 

BANG! One of the tables exploded. In the blink of an eye I was behind him holding the sapphire dagger to the dark wizard’s throat. My heart was pounding, not because of the dagger but because I was so close to him. The table reappeared, I sheathed my dagger and walked around to face him hands on my hips. He put his hands on my shoulders, his thumbs on my collarbone, slowly running up and down. I swallowed, dizzy from the contact. “Why did you do that?”� he asked, and then his mind was in mine. I collapsed, with Tom supporting me-a hand behind my head and another under my back. Slowly y mind filled with the enthralling darkness that was Tom’s home, and my body shook. It was delight and fear and terror and beauty and a thousand more things at once. Suddenly he withdrew from my mind, and helped me stand. Tom was looking at me in such an odd way; I could not help what I said next. “Are you curious, Tom Riddle?”� Slowly, he drew me closer and whispered into my ear, his cheek next to mine. “You have no idea.”� Then he brushed my lips with his, let go of me and disapparated. 

I staggered, and Hermione ran forward to hold me up. For some obscure reason, I was crying.


	12. Apology and new idea (AN)

Ok....here goes...

To be honest, I don't know if anyone has thought about this story in the MONTHS that have gone past since I abandoned it... I am SO SORRY!!!!

There are many excuses that I could use, but to be honest I just abandoned it :(. However, after rereading the entire series, I have been struck with inspiration and am writing it all over again. In the next few weeks I will be updating the prologue + first chapter, but the next few updates will be a little slow as I get back into the swing of things.

xx Musicallis


End file.
